


Hydrotherapy

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bath Sex, Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, Episode: s03e11 The Return Part 2, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Return, Sam finda a way to warm Jack up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrotherapy

He’d arrived back at the SGC still feeling the bone deep chill, his back and knees killing him from spending so much time in the freezing cold water and he just knew he was going to end up with a cold. Granted, getting two arms full of Carter as soon as he’d walked into her lab had helped him feel a little better. Hadn’t helped his back much though when she’d practically flung herself at him, expressing just how worried she’d been that he was going to get nuked, by kissing him thoroughly and squeezing him so tight to her body, he could barely breathe.

He told Hank in no uncertain terms that the briefing could wait until tomorrow and had virtually dragged Carter off the base with him and back to her house. On the drive home, once she’d been reassured that he really was here, alive and in one piece, she started to bitch that her pet project had nearly been destroyed. The Carter-McKay Intergalactic Gate Bridge. He’d started calling it that as a joke, but it had caught on and he’d been highly amused the day her report had landed on his desk baring that title. He just knew it would piss McKay off too, although somehow the little weasel had got his name in there first.  

Now, in her surprisingly huge bathtub, with his back pressed against her front and her limbs wrapped around him, he was beginning to feel much warmer. His very own Carter-shaped hot water bottle. He sighed and tipped his head back to rest on her shoulder.

“Feel better?” she murmured in his ear, placing a soft kiss just underneath his earlobe.

“Yeah,” he replied, “this was a much better idea than a shower.” He could feel her grin against his neck.

“I’m just full of brilliant ideas. How was your hot toddy?”

“Perfect.” The mix of sweetness, heat and alcohol had been just right. He ran a hand along the outside of her thigh, under the water and she kissed his neck again, tightening her thighs around him and her fingers digging slightly into him. He turned his head and just managed to reach her lips with his, giving her a soft, lingering kiss. He returned his head to its place on her shoulder and sighed again. She chuckled and he felt the vibrations right down to his toes.

“I thought you weren’t much of a bath person?” she said.

“Did I say that?”

“Yep.” Her hands were moving on his chest and his belly, stroking his wet skin.

“Huh, guess I was wrong,” her fingers skimmed across a nipple and he had to smother a moan, “I could get used to this.” He was practically purring and he felt her gentle laugh against his ear.

“Me too,” she murmured, “and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about the bubbles.” He smiled and nuzzled his head against hers, wondering when exactly he’d turned into such a sap. Her hands were wandering lower and he sucked in a breath as her fingers brushed over the head of his erection with a soft, teasing touch. He could feel her grinning against his skin as she showered his neck and shoulder with gentle kisses and lightly ran a finger tip up and down his length. He moaned softly as her hand cupped his balls, rolling them between her fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. The sensation of her hands touching his soft, sensitive skin under the hot water was a little surreal, but incredible. Her teeth were grazing on his skin in just the spot that she knew drove him wild, and he let out a loud groan when she bit down and her hand wrapped around him.

“Samantha...” he drawled out her name and heard her breath hitch. Her fingernails dug into his chest. He didn’t know why, but the way he said it made her horny as hell and he’d learned to save that particular tone for when they were alone.

Her hand was moving, slowly, deliberately, teasing him and experimenting with pressure and pace. Usually when she did this he was so far gone that it didn’t really matter where she touched him, or how, but this? This was different. He’d done it himself in front of her a few times, at her request, which he’d found insanely hot, and she’d obviously been paying attention because she was almost copying his actions. He wrapped his hand around hers and moved it a little further up, her thumb and forefinger creating a ring just under the head. He removed his hand and moaned as she continued by herself in just the right spot with slow, tantalising touches. Her thumb occasionally swept across his already sensitive head, which made him gasp and his hips jerk towards her hand. His head swam as she touched him, teased him, building up a delicious pressure in his body until he could hardly stand it. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it. This was where they would find him, sprawled out in a bathtub, his dick in Sam Carter’s hand.

“Tighter,” he growled and she obliged, gripping him firmly and moving her hand quicker, making his head snap backwards and his back arch. “Oh...fuck...” He was breathing hard. She increased the speed and his heart felt like it was going to pound right through his ribs. She was breathing almost as fast as he was and he could feel her hard nipples against his back. He could feel the tension in his lower abdomen and his finger gripped her thighs as his body tensed. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, sending her hot, panting breath across his back and her hand moved even faster. He closed his eyes and nothing else existed except the exquisite feel of her hand gripping him, pumping him for all she was worth bringing him closer and closer to the edge. As he reached his climax, his hips bucked almost out of the water and he cried out.

“Ohhh baby... yeeesssss..” He collapsed back against her, his body trembling with the aftershocks and his mind completely blank through sheer bliss. When he finally got his breath back and his brain began to function again he could hear her giggling.

“Carter?”

“Yes sir?” she answered sweetly, trying to smother her laughter. Oh he knew that tone all too well; it usually meant she was laughing at him. He spun around quickly, slopping water around the bathtub and over the side onto her tiled floor. “Hey! You’re making a mess!”

“Like I give a fuck,” he answered, bracing his hands on the bottom of the bath, and almost managing to lie on top of her without slipping. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” She responded, trying to keep a straight face, but her eyes danced with suppressed mirth. He gave her the best glare he could manage after a bone shattering orgasm and she caved. “Oh baby?” she dissolved into a fit of giggles and he looked away, his face flushing.

“Shut up,” he muttered, trying to bury his face in between her breasts. Distracting her with sex usually worked best in this kind of situation. He’d discovered she had a pretty one-track mind at times, but she was still giggling. He slid a hand underneath her and pinched her ass. She let out a very un-Carter like yelp and he grinned, zeroing in on one of her nipples and flicking his tongue across it.

“Ooooohhhh baby, “ she moaned and his head snapped up to see a huge smile on her face, her shoulders shaking with the laughter she was trying to hold in.

“You’re not gonna let me forget that are you?”

“Not a chance.” He moved closer, his lips almost touching hers and as she leaned towards him he pulled back, just out of her reach, smirking at her little huff of frustration. She linked her hands behind his head and pulled him nearer, connecting her mouth with his, her tongue twisting around his and making his head feel light. He loved kissing her. He loved the little moans she made into his mouth, the way her hands stroked through his hair and across the nape of his neck, and the sound of her trying to breathe through her nose as the kiss became more frantic. When she finally broke for air, his lips immediately found her neck and he began kissing his way down her body. Her head fell back and he heard her moan as he took his time to cover her breasts with kisses, licking and nibbling at the most sensitive spots. He moved his hand, sliding it along the soft skin of her labia and her hips bucked underneath him as he slid a finger inside her, feeling the familiar warmth surround it.  

He shifted his weight until both of his elbows rested on the bottom of the tub between her legs, took a deep breath and ducked his head under the water. He could’ve sworn he heard her squeal before the water flooded his ears and he couldn’t hear anything. His lips latched onto her, his tongue darting out with precision to find its target and he slipped a second finger into her. This wasn’t as easy as he’d thought it would be, trying to lick her without swallowing the water and choking himself, and without losing all of his air at once, and trying to move his fingers in and out of her without losing his balance or slipping on the slick surface of her bathtub. He raised his head out of the water and found her panting and those blue eyes shining down at him.

“Wouldn’t this be easier...in bed?” she asked between breaths. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably.” He sunk his head back under the water. He couldn’t hear a thing. Usually he relied on her tell-tale noises to let him know he was doing it right. The soft little moans she’d start out with, the gasps and groans when he was really getting to her, the way she’d pant his name sometimes when he really got her going and that unforgettable cry she uttered every time she orgasmed. He couldn’t rely on any of that this time; all he could do was feel. Feel the way her hips were rolling towards him, her hands tightening into fists on his shoulders, her strong thighs tensing and beginning to tremble, her muscles starting to flutter around his fingers. She was close already, but he could feel his chest tightening and that dizzying feel in his head; he needed air. He raised his head to hear her groan.

“Don’t stop!”

“I’ve got to breathe Carter!” Her head fell backwards and she whimpered. She really was close, just one more little push and she’d come. He stilled his hand and stayed exactly where he was. He waited, until her muscles were almost still around his finger, and her head shot up, her darkened eyes blazing at him.

“Jack!” He grinned at her and dipped his head back between her legs. This time his hand and mouth worked furiously on her, his tongue rapidly flicking across her clit, his fingers pushing against her g-spot with every thrust, and her thighs moved shakily as she tried to spread her legs even wider. He increased the force of his tongue and felt her body shudder. He pushed another finger inside and her nails dug into his back, her back arched and he felt the wave rush through her body, clenching his fingers tight.

He kissed his way back up her limp body then rolled back over, leaning against her, her hands snaking back around his waist, her hot breath on the back of his neck. Oh yeah, he was feeling much warmer now.


End file.
